gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Gakuen Alice Chapter 061
Title - Open Doors Date Volume 11 Previous Chapter → 060 Next Chapter → 062 Synopsis Tsubasa arrives to find Mikan. Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, and Yoichi are surprised to see him, and Mikan hugs him. Tsubasa tells them that Nobara told him to look for them and that she was desperate when she told him to look for Natsume. Mikan is worried about Nobara but tells Tsubasa that they need to find Natsume or else he will be in serious trouble. As they try to leave, Hayate asks him what his relationship with Hotaru is, which dumdstrucks everyone. Then, Rui looks at Tsubasa with infatuation and says he has longed to see Tsubasa again for a long time. Tsubasa is terrified to see Rui while Mikan and the rest are confused or amused. Natsume is battling against the student with the Insect Alice, but the battle is interrupted when Persona arrives. Ruka senses that something is going on with Natsume. Rui refuses to let Tsubasa leave and asks uncomfortable questions to him. Tsubasa becomes visably disgused and refuses to answer him. Hotaru mentions to Mikan that Rui has the Curse Alice, and was responsible for the curse mark on Tsubasa, which Rui uses against him. Rui tries to attack them as they try to help Tsubasa, but Hotaru uses her Baka Gun to stop him. Hotaru threatens to fire it again if Rui or Hayate tries to attack them again. She tells Mikan and the rest that they cannot afford to waste anymore time and find Natsume. Seeing Mikan and hotaru's dedication to help Natsume, Ruka becomes silent for a minute.He uses his Alice to send mice on Rui and Hayate. He says that although he doesn't like using animals,he does not want to see his friends get hurt and will not let Natsume get involved in this matter any further. Ruka goes further into telling them that before Mikan came to the academy, Natsume lost the will to live and gave up on everything. But, he has changed upon meeting her, and he has become stronger. Ruka says that Natsume was never a criminal or a murderer as everyone says, and wants to prevent him from being locked in the MSP dungeon. He tells Mikan and Hotaru to go to Natsume while he will deal with Rui and Hayate. The girls reject this, and Mikan says that Ruka is Natsume's strongest support. Tsubasa tells Ruka that they cannot let Natsume fight alone. Ruka agrees to this Narumi is thinking about Natsume and his current condition. He worried for Natsume and his well-being. Narumi strongly believes that Mikan is the "key" to save Natsume from the academy's darkness, and he hopes Natsume will find the light needed to escape from that darkness in Mikan. In the dungeon, Nobara's eyes become dark. Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka continue their search for Natsume. Ruka tells them that there is another thing he wants to tell them: the fact that Natsume in the academy and the incident involving his sister are related. Ruka decides to tell the girls about Natsume's true story. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Insect Pheromone Alice Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes Category:Chapter